Talk:Wyngale
Parameter Bonus Xbox *(BR 83): AP 14/111 -> 16/128 * AP 14/105 -> 15/121 PC *AP 16/126 -> 18/144 *Init AP + 15%/Max AP + 15% Wyngale on PC, bugged or not.. So he already upgraded his weapons to his final Gaap Dominus but he's still asking for the components of said weapon which I find weird. Wondering what will happen, will he upgrade them into new ones meaning losing the +2 I have on his current or change to an unknown weapon, mmmm. Sentuga 04:12, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :Has he upgraded his offhand yet? Maybe he's looking for components to do that. Zephyr135 06:38, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yes he's all done, he's wielding four Gaap Dominus at the moment that's why this is very akward and kind of strange that I seem to be the only one with this weird problem.Sentuga 03:38, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Well I found out what he was up to, he indeed changed one of his Gaap Dominus +2 to a regular one losing the benefits of it. I found this annoying so I bought a shax in Royotia and gave it to him using the ini change and let him ask for the final upgraded one I took from him. Resulting in him having his old +2 back and now he doesn't need items anymore, the way it was supposed to be from the moment he reached his final upgrades.Sentuga 03:04, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Putting Wyngale on the Combat route on the 360 results in him having a Halphas/Halphas Dominus. He learns the weapon art, but he can't even use it can he, considering the Halphas Dominus has to be in the main hand. Also, if I made a Gaap Dominus or another Halphas Dominus, would he take either of them? --Brokendwarf 12:05, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :He should be able to use it. He should follow the other rules imposed on DW units: can only use what the main hand's WT is. It's like using Snowpetal with a different Katana while having the Nightbloom in the offhand. The game will likely use the Halphas stats for its damage calculations. Zephyr 16:48, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ::It's a little frustrating. Considering the items I need to make a Gaap is stuff obtained from Oculus, which I can't fight en masse like Greater Demons to get stuff for a Halphas. --Brokendwarf 22:45, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, the only way you're going to get him to request the Gaap customizations is if he's Mystic focused, which you would have to tell him at some point. If Combat or (wandered back to) Balance, he'll stick with the Halphas/Halphas Dominus combo. It's like I mentioned on Jorgen's page a little while ago; they will only ask for things on their current upgrade path. And to reiterate, he should be able to use Hawkarang with the Halphas in the main hand as long as he's equipped with the Halphas Dominus somewhere (offhand). Zephyr 05:25, November 18, 2011 (UTC) The Story of Wyngale Curious about what Wyngale mentioned when WE (yes we, not him) defeated The Fallen, who is "He" ?Rizki004 12:50, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :Talk to him after you kill the Icy Idol and gotten his parameter bonus. That should be a big enough hint. Zephyr 12:58, May 20, 2011 (UTC) He said "Rush... This time at last, all my bonds have been released... But I just don't understand this feeling of emptiness..." So was it Wagram who sealed Wyngale? Then, The Fallen was summoned by Wagram? Rizki004 09:50, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :The game didn't say anything about Wagram summoning The Fallen, The Fallen is a creature that was sent by the Gods to destroy all Remnants it possesses divine power the only thing that Wagram can do is force Wyngale to bind the Brimuslabus to act as The Fallen seal which made Wyngale detest him.--Remnant13 13:34, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::The Fallen is likely be another Remnant, just one that happens to be sentient but also looks like a monster. Back before they were binding Remnants, they scared the general population, seen as gods. The likely problem with The Fallen is binding it. It was probably strong (and pissed off) enough that anyone who tried to bind it will likely die a swift death, making it a moot point. So... seal it with another Remnant. Then make Wyngale bind the Brimuslabus to keep the seal active. The Lost is known as the "Lost Remnant" in the JP version, so I'm inclined to believe that The Fallen is just a name people gave it. Also, the visual effects on its model is quite similar to other non-Talisman Remnants... Zephyr 14:46, May 22, 2011 (UTC) The Fallen looks just like an Idol rather than a Remnant to me, anyhow , I just realized something interesting on my 3rd playthrough, after completed the quest "Frustrations" , the dialogues said: :Town Chairman: "It is true that the Brimuslabus hasn't been bound to anyone since its last keeper passed away..." :Elder Lord Candidate: "What? That's your reason? I've been telling you all this time, make me the ruler so I could bind the Brimuslabus to myself!" I'm confuse, you said Wyngale bind the Brimuslabus. Wish the game have more detail on unique leaders (hey, it's interesting).Rizki004 07:33, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :It's possible that it is a mistake they made while making the game but it's unlikely that they'll miss that while testing. Wyngale bound it to seal The Fallen saving there butts from annihilation while it was bound to him maybe he released it and bound by the previous Lord who died but did not bound it again so the academy can take it so he can face The Fallen and release his chains because he was also bound to the The Fallen via the Brimuslabus being one with The Fallen thats why he always said that theres a creature that he was bound to, thats why Leshau though it was gonna trigger a collapse or It was always bound to Wyngale and pretended that it was bound to the previous Lord for an unknown reason. Sorry! for my bad English. --Remnant13 09:43, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't think it's a mistake. Wyngale wasn't supposed to be the town's lord in the first place, so he would have to release the binding to allow for the lord to bind it. Or he released it out of spite, seeing how messed up his head is. But more likely he released the binding for the town's lord(s). Also, he doesn't really have anywhere to go since he doesn't know where the Imperator disappeared to. Best to stay in one place then hear news about it before wandering off (for all of eternity). And Baaluk's mostly defenseless, save for a few mercenaries here and there. Then there's also The Fallen, which he is so excited to fight. Why go off when you have a decent fight right there? Zephyr 14:13, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Wyngale problems ok im frustrated im trying to get my Wyngale his 2nd Halphas dominus he has 1 in his off hand but just a regular Halphas in his main hand and my BR is 115 why hasnt he upgraded yet? :That's actually quite normal. If you look at his upgrade path (Balance or Combat), he ends with the Halphas in the main slot and Halphas Dominus in the sub slot. He's not going to upgrade further. Zephyr 15:58, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Great! Tht means I trained from BR 105 to BR 115 tryin to get tht weap so he cn use hawkarang for nun:/ :He can still use it. He just needs to have enough EXP in both Quad Wield and Axes. As long as the WT from both slots match (and they do in your case) and one of them is the Halphas Dominus, he'll be able to use it once he reaches the minimum requirements for the WA. Zephyr 20:06, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Tht jus means i have to train more :Nobody said that it was going to easy... especially since there's no indicator of gaining enough WT EXP until you see it. Considering that he starts with 0 Axe EXP, it's to be expected. You could always use the skill grind. Might even be faster, unless he isn't capped yet. Zephyr 16:51, March 4, 2012 (UTC)